Doctor Who
Welcome to the page all about the British Sci-Fi TV series Doctor Who. Here you can find all the latest news and discuss the series with fellow fans. Official Website: http://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/b006q2x0 Run by: TARDIS2010 (Last Updated: 22/02/2015) Latest News *The BBC have revealed that Michelle Gomez will be reprising her role as Missy in the two-part premiere of the next series of Doctor Who, entitled The Magician's Apprentice, and The Witch's Familiar. *The BBC has confirmed that filming has started on block 2 of the next series of Doctor Who, and that Hettie MacDonald will be returning to the directors chair for the session. Filming for the new series started in Cardiff in January and the Doctor and Clara will be back in the Autumn. *'BBC Worldwide' and LEGO® have announced a deal to produce a range of Doctor Who Lego, based around a proposal made by fan Andrew Clark last year: Character Guide 'The Doctor' He’s a new man! Clara could scarcely believe that the Twelfth Doctor was the same Time Lord who had introduced her to so many adventures throughout time and space. The genial nature was gone and in its place she found a sharp, impatient and at times insensitive soul who was quick to criticize. ‘Look at you!’ he once shouted at his friends as they struggled to follow his lightning-fast thought process, ‘Why can't I meet a decent species?’ he added, calling Earth, ‘Planet of the pudding brains…’ He’s equally rude to his opponents, facing a hoard of deadly droids and greeting them with a nonchalant, ‘Hello, hello, rubbish robots from the dawn of time…’ The Twelfth Doctor may not be big on hugs but he’s still brave, heroic and drawn to danger… But there is a dark side. When Clara light-heartedly called herself his carer he agreed with his companion, adding ‘She cares so I don’t have to…’ Yet so much of the ‘old Doctors’ remains intact… He’s still funny and able to make jokes in the direst situations. Wandering around Victorian London in a post-regeneration state of befuddlement he couldn’t believe his new face. ‘I mean it’s alright up to the eyebrows,’ he told a random stranger. ‘Then it just goes haywire! Look at the eyebrows! These are attack eyebrows. You could take bottle caps off with these!’ And talking of his face, what secret does it hold? ‘Why did I choose this face?’ he once mused. ‘It’s like I'm trying to tell myself something…’ And there’s another secret connected to the Twelfth Doctor… It’s the woman who has taken an interest in him from afar. She calls him her boyfriend and has ties with the Time Lord that seem to stretch back years… Perhaps we’ll find out more about Missy as we get to know the amazing Twelfth Doctor! 'The TARDIS' The TARDIS (Time. And. Relative. Dimension. In. Space.) can travel to any point in all of time and space and is bigger on the inside than the outside due to trans-dimensional engineering – a key Time Lord discovery. When the Doctor first touched the TARDIS console he said the ship was the most beautiful thing he'd ever known. And then he stole it, choosing to crash through the cosmos, saving people and planets and being taken where he needed to go by his frankly magnificent time machine. It has a library, a swimming pool, a large boot room, an enormous chamber jammed with clothes and many more nooks, crannies and secrets just waiting to be discovered… Just like the Doctor, the TARDIS tends to stand out a bit. Its exterior should change to blend in with its surroundings, conforming to a new environment within a moment of arriving there, but this handy facility was lost years ago when its chameleon circuit developed a fault. Since then, except for a brief period of somewhat random metamorphoses, the TARDIS has retained the outer appearance of a British police box. There’s a sneaking suspicion that the Doctor could fix the fault if he wanted to, but he chooses not to tinker because he likes the way the ‘old girl’ looks. 'Clara Oswald' The Eleventh Doctor initially encountered two of the ‘echo Claras’ and was mystified by them. How could the same person be existing and then dying on different planets in apparently different time zones? He named her the ‘impossible girl’ and resolved to find her, eventually tracking down the ‘real’ Clara to modern day England where she worked as a nanny for the Matelands. She came across as a kind, cheeky and optimistic young woman and although she went traveling with the Doctor she always shared his adventures on her own terms, sometimes poking fun at what she thought were his attempts to impress her. The Doctor finally discovered the truth about Clara on Trenzalore and was able to save her from the threat of the time winds. He brought her safely back to Earth where she began a job as a school teacher. Later, Clara helped convince the Doctor not to destroy Gallifrey and it was clear she had grown fond of the heroic wanderer in time and space. Clara was present when the Eleventh Doctor regenerated and is having a tough time dealing with the Twelfth Doctor. Whereas the ‘old’ Doctor was her friend and a trusted figure, this ‘new’ man is a mystery to her. He doesn’t hug, treats her with a certain coldness and has no compunction in calling her ‘an egomaniac, needy game-player’… Ouch! The Doctor has asked Clara if he is a good man and she admitted she didn’t know. Let’s hope they’ll both find out as the impossible girl continues her adventures with the man in the blue box… Category:TV Shows Category:TV and Cinema